confesión
by NekoKH
Summary: tú y yo... un triste te amo y el cruel silencio que nos rodea me doy cuenta de que tú no sientes lo mismo por mi...


Allí se encontraban en una situación extraña el capitán de Teiko Akashi Seijuro y la eterna sombra del baloncesto Kuroko Tetsuya, frente a frente sin saber que decirse uno al otro pero al parecer se encontraban bastante incómodos por la situación el peli celeste por un lado había cambiado su rostro estoico por uno más expresivo, su pálido rostro tenía un dulce color rojizo sobre las mejillas a causa de la vergüenza que le causaba la "extraña" situación que había creado el mismo.

El pelirrojo por su parte se encontraba sin palabras sin duda Tetsuya lo había tomado desprevenido, su mente por un instante dejo de pensar… sus pensamientos siempre fríos y calculadores ya no estaban se habían esfumado a si como su siempre expresión tranquila. ¿Por qué el peli celeste le causaba siempre esos extraños sentimientos? Seijuro estaba completamente seguro de ser heterosexual o eso pensaba pero cada vez que se encontraban a solas con Tetsuya un incomodo ambiente se creaba, en los vestidores cada vez que se cambiaban la ropa de entrenamiento esperaba que la mirada de la sombra de Teiko se posase aunque sea un momento sobre el… ¿desde cuándo quería llamar la atención de alguien? y mucho peor ¿desde cuándo quería llamar la atención de un hombre? pero… él no era cualquier hombre, él era Kuroko Tetsuya su sombra… ¿su sombra? desde cuándo le había reclamado como suyo?

El silencio entre ambos había crecido y el peli celeste comenzó a desesperarse, sus ojos color hielo comenzaron a derretirse, Kuroko sintió como cálidas lagrimas comenzaban a caer sobre sus mejillas rápidamente subió sus manos para cubrirse el rostro y detener las abundantes lagrimas que emergían desde esas hermosas azulinas orbes… con su voz débil y casi inexistente sollozo:

"fue mi error Akashi-kun, me voy ahora no tomes en cuenta mis palabras"

Tras sollozar esas palabras se dirigió hasta la puerta de los vestidores para salir sin ser visto ya no podía quedarse en un mismo lugar con quien le había rechazado, le dolía demasiado el hecho de que Akashi no pudiese siquiera responderle con un "no" simplemente el eco de su silencio fue mucho más doloroso que si le hubiera contestado con una negativa, Tetsuya no estaba preparado para su silencio se había mentalizado tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta de que su rechazo sería inminente pero nunca imagino que sería de esa manera… tal vez más de alguna vez se imagino junto a el pelirrojo de orbes escarlatas de la mano caminando en el camino a su destino, quizá por esa razón le dolía el rechazo o mejor dicho el silencio de su parte pero ese fue únicamente su error.

El camino hasta el gimnasio jamás había sido tan largo en parte agradecía para poder limpiar los húmedos caminos que habían dejado las penosas lagrimas sobre su rostro, salía sin ser visto por nadie hasta su hogar en más de una vez choco contra las personas a su alrededor pero ellos parecían no prestarle atención. Tras su desilusión desidia abandonar el equipo aunque amaba el baloncesto ya no era capaz de mantenerse firme y estoico ante la presencia del capitán.

El tiempo se había encargado de limpiar la mayor parte de rastros de sentimientos del amor que una vez Tetsuya sintió por Akashi Seijuro pero ese día tras ganar la copa de invierno verle allí… de esa manera, su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente y su cuerpo actuó instintivamente sin hacerle caso a su cabeza quien le decía que si se acercaba hasta el pelirrojo saldría herido nuevamente y esta vez caería desmoronado si le rechazaba otra vez.

"Akashi-kun…"

apenas pudo pronuncias el nombre del chico ya que un nudo se le formó en la garganta, los ojos bicolores se posaron sobre él y sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal, nuevamente se encontraba en la misma situación, nuevamente en un camerino pero esta vez no sabía si tenía las fuerzas o mejor dicho las ganas de huir, el tiempo había hecho más que tapar con arena sus sentimientos si no que le había formado por completo su carácter y ahora todo era diferente.

"es gracioso la última vez que nos vimos en un lugar como este no me dejaste responderte"

hablo cabizbajo con un tono diferente al que utilizaba con los miembros de Rakuzan, era algo irónico pero dulce al mismo tiempo.

"ese día no te pude responder apropiadamente"

Esas palabras provocaron un dolor en el pecho del peli celeste quien por instinto poso una de sus manos en su pecho y bajo un poco su cabeza, Akashi se levanto y obligo a que Tetsuya le mirase directamente a los ojos con ambas manos impidió cualquier movimiento que no fuese de su agrado.

Kuroko sintió la respiración de Akashi sobre su rostro con el abundante silencio podía escuchar sus latidos descontrolados y esperaba que el pelirrojo no le hubiese oído respiraba con dificultad, sentía como si en cualquier momento las lagrimas caerían aunque el estuviese en contra.

"sé que tal vez es muy tarde y que tú ahora quizá estés junto a otra persona pero… me gustas desde siempre y no puedo evitar sentirme celoso de tan solo pensar de que estas con otra persona pero no puedo hacer nada más que pedirte que me des una oportunidad."

Tal y como la sombra intuyo las lagrimas comenzaron a caer y en un movimiento soltó su rostro del agarre de Seijuro, bajo la vista con un sonrojo y las pequeñas lagrimas recorriendo su pálido rostro porcelana se limpio con su ante brazo y miro directamente a los ojos de Akashi quien se acercó y abrazó con fuerza como si alguien se lo fuese a arrebatar de su lado.

"gracias"

Esa tierna mirada había significado mucho más que un millón de palabras que hubiese dicho el chico de cabellos celestes, ese mensaje oculto tras la mirada seria y llena de lagrimas había sido suficiente para que Akashi Seijuro se diese cuenta de lo mucho que había ganado ese día, la copa de invierno era solo un objeto sin vida ni significado… él ese día había ganado a la única persona que había sido capaz de estar en su mente y su corazón durante tanto tiempo.


End file.
